


Red and Yellow

by SweetAleSam



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAleSam/pseuds/SweetAleSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por más que lo nieguen esos dos, sus cuerpos no lo pueden evitar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Yellow

 

-¡Mhg! ¡Ah! Ugh… ¡mmm! ¡Dale! Ahí, Oh… Sajin, no sabía que tenías esas habilidades con tu lengua –Decía el actual emperador de los boox tzotz mientras se encontraba encima del capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, haciendo un desvergonzado 69, en la cama Imperial del templo sagrado de los boox (algo que muy pocos tenían el privilegio), en el  cual, el moreno lameteaba el miembro del mayor mientras este le preparaba el culo con su lengua para lo que se iba a venir encima (literalmente)…

Pero…

**¿Cómo fue que terminaron estos dos de esta manera?**

_Era un día normal en **el** templo de los tzotz, el joven emperador se encontraba en la sala de la iluminación con sus corte elite, ya que, su corte menor se había vacaciones y su corte ópalo se encontraba regulando a los soldados para una mejor diligencia a la hora de proteger a las poblaciones boox (ya que, como muy bien se sabía, las cortes y todo lo que tuviese que ver con lo militar no era para proteger al emperador, sino a la población, algo que hacía que se destacara este)._

_¡Pero en fin!_

_El punto es que este joven se encontraba en la tranquilidad de este cuarto (exclusivo para muy pocos) viendo todo aquello que se podía divisar en aquel paisaje que le ofrecía la geografía especial del gran árbol donde se encontraban los templos de los emperadores boox, le gustaba donde se encontraba su cuarto, debido al hecho de que estaba en lo más alto y los ocasos se veían mejor ahí, como las auroras y nebulosas que le ofrecían el cielo en la noche._

_Y… entonces este chico se encontraba en la tranquilidad de hacerle trenzas a su corte, ya que ese cabello era tan crespo y tan… trenzable que no lo podía evitar, a tal punto que se concentró en el hecho de hacerle más y más trenzas al que se encontraba usando gafas oscuras y no poder notar el hecho de que sus tres camaradas lo estaban llamando, hasta que el del mohawk trenzado le llamo la atención…_

_-¿¡ALEJANDRO!?- Kikazaru le grito en el sensible oído del anteriormente llamado joven._

_Instintivamente Alejandro le dio un golpe en la cara a su vez que llevaba sus manos a sus oídos, no le gustaba que le gritaran, y menos que tenga repetir algo que ya había dicho._

_-¡BOMBOCLAT FOCKING RASUOL BUAI! ¿¡CUANTAS FOCKINES VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME GRITES EN LOS OIDOS!? ¡CHUZOOO! –Estaba enojado, muy, pero muy, enojado, le fastidiaba ese tipo de cosas con ellos; en ese instante, el medio trenzado, Mizaru, le jalo un poco de la manga, para llamarle la atención._

_-Ejem, ejem –tosió varias veces- Ale, disculpa la molestia, pero, lo que te tratamos de decir es que llegaron visitas._

_-¿¡WAT!?¿¡WE YO SE!? No puede ser, N nos habría dicho con anticipación ¡en sí, las visitas lo habrían hecho con anticipación! – el joven se empezó a estresar, no tenía nada preparado, y si su madre hubiera estado en esos momentos, le habría dado con la chancla (oh, que época)._

_-Em… ellos llamaron -Iwazaru intervino, mediante su pixan - desde la semana antepasada ¡te lo recordaban cada semana! –dijo, recordando cada vez que se le informó a Alejandro…_

**_-Flashback-_ **

_ Primera vez. _

_-Señor, se nos informa que ciertos capitanes del Gotei 13 vendrán a visitar al gran árbol a discutir sobre las relaciones políticas, militares y sociales en tres semanas aproximadamente-._

_-Interesante… -¡N! Colócalo en mi agenda por favor-Le daba igual, aun así, tres semanas son largas, tenía suficiente tiempo._

_ Segunda vez. _

_-Señor, han mandado un recordatorio sobre la visita de los shinigamis-._

_-Aja… sí, sí, yo sé- en realidad, no había prestado nada de atención porque se encontraba muy concentrado en la pintura que estaba realizando._

_ Tercera vez. _

_-Su majestad, para confir…_

_-¡SHHH! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Lo que sea, whatever, diles que sí ¡estoy en la mejor parte!-Estaba demasiado concentrado en su brutallity como para atender ciertas cosas absurdas de emperador._

**_-Fin del Flashback-_ **

_Y… así es como Alejandro termino estresándose más de lo que debía en los actuales momentos, lo único que hacía era morderse las uñas mientras se desesperaba más y más, o sea, se imaginaba que los demás TInshiaos estaban preparados y el, ahí, sin nada que presentar._

_-¡Ya sé que hacer! Que cada uno de los Tinshiaos hospede a cada uno de los capitanes y ya, porque, no solo yo me puedo quedar con todo el trabajo -Dijo con emoción, además de que no se le ocurría nada._

_-Pues… para venir de ti es buena idea…-Con terminar la frase Kikazaru quedo noqueado en el suelo por el coscorrón que le había dado Alejandro._

_Alejandro le informo de esto a los Tinshiaos, y claro, no habría ningún problema, siempre hay espacio en los templos, ya que, bueno, son grandes y no hay mucha gente la mayoría de las veces en estos, además de que, los templos son como secretos de estado boox, que muy pocas personas conocen o tienen si quiera la oportunidad de saber que existen._

_De esta forma, mediante el típico juego de elegir paletas con algún tipo de color al azar los Tinshiaos de una manera muy “madura” eligieron  a quien iban a hospedar en su templo._

_Por ejemplo la Tinshiao Can se quedó con… el capitán de la quinta división, la Tinshiao Moan se quedó con el de la sexta, La Tinshiao Batz con el de la onceaba  y así._

_Pues bueno, nuestro querido protagonista… se quedó con… el capitán de la séptima división._

_Sí._

_Ese._

_Ese mismo en el que están pesando._

_El furry._

_Bueno, no le faltemos al respeto, en realidad es una faubil._

_Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de él, o sea, su hermano era un fauno, parte de su familia tenía apariencias antropomórficas, etc. Etc.  Lo único que le molestaba es que en un principio el negaba a su apariencia, sus raíces, su origen y eso es algo que le cabrea demasiado ¿Denegar de dónde vienes? ¿Tus orígenes? ¡Tendrías que tener muy buenas razones para hacer eso! Otra cosa era que también era un shinigami, es como, si tu hermano de la pandilla se fuera con otra, así es como se siente, ¿Un faubil shinigami? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un Tinshiao como capitán general del Gotei 13? ¡Inaceptable!_

_Pero si, de resto era cool, se hablaban mucho, ya que a pesar de ser shinigami, también era faubil, algo así como uno de los suyos, desde que se conocieron le pareció simpático, y su pelaje era suave, se podría decir que Alejandro era de los pocos con lo que Sajin tenía confianza, ¡Hasta le dejaba decir su nombre! Ah, qué cosas tan cool de la vida de este jovenzuelo._

_El tiempo pasó y cuando Alejandro ya se había vestido apropiadamente para encontrarse con el capitán, fue al salón donde este se encontraba hablando casualmente con el guardián  del templo, y donde habían algunos N para servirle en lo que necesitase, Alejandro simplemente se acercó, son cercanos después de todo, así que no le incomodaba como con otras personas._

_-¡Komamura Sajin!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa Alejandro mientras se acercaba a los dos – Dimitri, N, considero que yo puedo encárgame de lo demás, gracias -le dijo al Guardián y a los robotitos, los cuales ya se estaba yendo, mientras se dirigía a Sajin-¿Cómo has estado camarada? – Le dio un abrazo de forma amistosa, a forma de saludo, algo que apenó mucho al otro._

_-Todo ha estado normal o mejor dicho, tranquilo por el Gotei, en realidad, solo vinimos a petición del capitán general, quizá sea para salir de la rutina, o eso trato de pensar- encogió los hombres al decir lo último, seamos realistas, el capitán general actual es un perezoso._

_-interesante… termíname de contar adentro mientras terminas de acomodarte – y así fue como los dos se dirigieron al cuarto donde se iba a quedar el faubil lobo._

_Y así pasaron los días, interactuando entre los dos, haciendo cosas, hablando sobre sus vidas, anécdotas, etc. Etc._

_Por ejemplo, el tercer día se dedicaron a estar en el cuarto de la iluminación en la tarde, algo que muy pocos tenían la oportunidad de hacer, porque ese cuarto era muy especial para Alejandro, solo gente especial para él podría estar ahí. Y se quedaron ahí… sentados, en silencio mientras los colores del cielo cambiaban con los minutos. No era un silencio incomodo, era uno muy tranquilo, hasta relajante, los dos no necesitaban expresarse con palabras, el silencio de cada uno expresaba todo lo que se necesitaba saber en aquel momento._

_El quinto día era día de entrenamiento para Alejandro, pero entrenamiento de vuelo y técnicas en el aire, en su transformación Tinshiao, necesitaba volverse más fuerte para proteger a los que no podían defenderse, él era la cabeza de los boox tzotz, la carga de la responsabilidad se posaba en él. Sajin prefirió no intervenir, ya tenía suficiente con toda su corte contra él, si, todas sus tres cortes._

_Que día…_

_Pero._

_El sexto día fue… algo… particular._

_Alejandro se había despertado con todas las ganas de este mundo, aunque se quería quedar en cama, estaba muy cálida la desgraciada, aunque Dimitri fue a despegarle esas sabanas de encima, tenía cosas que hacer, bueno, así sea que no las tuviera, era mejor a no hacer nada en el día._

_Desayuno, se bañó, se cambió y estaba listo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y ese que hacer era, estar con Sajin ya que no veía de otra. Por eso fue a buscarlo a su cuarto, pero, al llegar no lo encontró, algo que no era raro, ya que Sajin era de despertarse temprano y salir desde temprano, se imaginaba que le dio curiosidad su templo ya que tenía reliquias, estatuas, relieves, pinturas, memorias, vitrales y muchas otras cosas por ahí, es decir ¿A quién no le daría curiosidad ese tipo de cosas? Así que fue a por el en los memoriales de sus ancestros y/o antecesores boox, ese era uno de los lugares más especiales del templo, por lo menos para él._

_Y cuando llegó, encontró a alguien, no a Sajin, a alguien, no lo consideró enemigo, porque habría atacado o destruido algo de importancia mucho antes de que el llegara. Pero tampoco lo considero amigo, lo único que hacía era analizarlo con la mirada a pesar que estaba de espaldas, no quería llamar la atención de una forma agresiva  lo cual conllevaría a una reacción igualmente agresiva eso sí que no, menos en ese lugar. Lo único que se veía era, una cabellera larga y rubia, orejas de canino, y una espalda ancha, en si la persona era grande, y por lo que se identificaba de su ropa, es que era shinigami, y capitán._

_No podía ser Sajin, él era un faubil, quizá había un nuevo capitán y Alejandro no se había dado cuenta._

_-Alejandro… tu abuela conoció a mi padre, coincidencias de la vida ¿No crees?- Expreso este personaje desconocido aún de espaldas, aunque esa voz… era muy parecida a la de Sajin, ¡Pero por el amor a Dios que no podía ser el!_

_-¿Quién eres? Mi abuela conoció a mucha gente en vida –dijo con duda en su voz, estaba muy confundido en esos momentos, hasta había invocado a su pixan en forma de arco._

_Entonces el personaje desconocido se volteó, y se detuvo el corazón el corazón de Alejandro._

_Rubio, con facciones muy marcadas y masculinas, ojos ámbares, una nariz fina, labios delgados pero muy besables y… esas particulares orejas de… ¿lobo?_

_-Soy Sajin, estoy usando la técnica secreta de mi familia para tener esta apariencia y poder; estaba entrenando antes de que despertaras- y Alejandro necesito apoyarse en su arco para no caer, sus rodillas temblaban, aunque no se notaba mucho, no quería pasar vergüenza en el ahora… atractivo hombre que tenía enfrente._

_Y entonces, se encontraba en frente de él en menos de un segundo con su “luz”, tocándole la cara, el pecho, los brazos, ¡lo veía imposible! Ese no podía ser Sajin, pero su reiatsu y olor eran los mismos, pero se negaba a créelo._

_-No, ¡tú no puedes Sajin! Oh, oh shit, oh, sí lo eres – el seguía con las negaciones, hasta que se había encontrado con las partes peludas de este… individuo, sus brazos y parte de su pecho tenían pelaje, si pelaje, no vello, esto probaba que era Sajin, no necesitaba más pruebas… o quizá una más._

_Lentamente, dirigió su mirada con la de él, y los dos se quedaron en silencio, podía sentir la respiración de Sajin sobre él, sus rostros estaban muy cerca,  puso su mano en su mejilla y se quedaron así unos segundos, Alejandro sentía como escalofríos pasaban por su espalda, se sentía invulnerable, estaban tan cerca, a punto de rozar sus labios, hasta que Alejandro volteo la mirada, no se había fijado que él estaba sonrojado, Sajin también lo estaba, además del hecho de que el pobre se sentía algo incómodo por tanto toqueteo del “examen físico” que le había hecho Alejandro._

_-Si…eres Sajin… tu alma me lo dice…-susurro para que este no lo escuchara- Y pues sí, ya es tarde, deberíamos, esto, ir a comer, no sé, ahorita te cuento una cosa que me dijo mi abue, claro si quieres, ahora vámonos - dijo **incómodo** para salir de aquella situación **incómoda** , y así fue como los dos se dirigieron a comer._

_En la tarde Alejandro se dedicó a estar en la biblioteca, tratando de disipar los pensamientos de su mente, los pensamientos de Sajin en su mente. Mientras que el nombrado se dedicó a hacer otras actividades en el templo, y en los demás templos._

_La tarde cayó y Alejandro había perdido la noción del tiempo, si no fuera porque N le fue a dar sus onces de las 5 no se habría dado cuenta que se la pasó toda la tarde en la biblioteca._

_Así que termino de leer lo que estaba leyendo, comió, y se fue a tomar un baño._

_Se quitó todas las pendras y se metió en aquella tina con agua caliente, necesitaba tranquilidad… y entonces empezó a pensar en Sajin. ¡Joder! Pero qué cosa de hombre, bueno, en si era buena gente y simpático, pero con esa apariencia, se veía atractivo, y pues Ale estaba soltero y necesitado, y eran muy cercanos, así que habían muchas posibilidades, aunque, era Shinigami, y no deberían, pero es que era un faubil también, y eso lo confundía; Alejandro había tenido novios, pero aún ni si quiera había tenido su primer beso, algo que consideraba muy especial. Sajin y él se habían conocido hace tiempo, conocían muchas cosas del otro y pues… Estaba algo confundido en esos momentos._

_Y así fue como a nuestro protagonista metido muy en sus pensamientos inconscientemente le dio una erección, lo peor es que no lo había sentido, no se había dado cuenta hasta que abrió los ojos._

_Qué._

_Vergüenza._

_Y  se sonrojo demasiado, y no de sus pensamientos, no, él estaba pensando en cosas limpias, se sonrojo por el hecho de que tenía una erección pensando en esas cosas limpias, inconscientemente, una erección e indirectamente por Sajin ¡qué vergüenza!_

_Termino de quitar las impurezas en su cuerpo a excepción de aquel problema que tenía abajo, se iba a encargar de eso en su cuarto._

_Salió de la tina, se secó, y se puso una bata, se dirigió a su cuarto, en el proceso, dejo la bata en la muesca imperial, bueno, era una muesca normal, bañada en oro, con detalles de diamantes negros, pero aun así, cualquiera podía tener uno._

_El hecho es que… este se dirigió a su cama imperial, desnuda, claro, debido a que, no tendía a dormir con ropa así que no había problema, encendió el equipo de sonido para que no se le escuchará, justamente había dejado la canción que tanto le gustaba “FML” de K.FLay, tranquilizo su respiración y… comenzó con lo bueno._

_Empezó a tocarse los pezones, ya que solían ser muy sensibles al principio, aunque no solía fijarse mucho tiempo en ellos, después paso a su miembro, solía centrarse más en la acción para irse a dormir rápido, no valía la pena tanto masturbarse, era como tener sexo, pero sexo fracasado, ¿Por qué? Porque para el sexo se necesitan dos, no uno solo, un fracasado en las relaciones o el amor._

_Empezó desde la base hasta punta… lentamente, masajeando su miembro mientras se ponía más duro; no estaba pensando en nada en específico hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido con Sajín, ahí fue cuando se puso a pensar cosas más sucias; aunque él no solía hacerlo así, prefería masturbarse con un video, pero se podría decir que era una ocasión especial._

_-Mmg, ah, oh…- Su pace había acelerado un poco, su líquido pre-seminal empezaba a chorrear, con este mismo empapo sus dedos para meter un digito en su entrada mientras pensaba que era Sajin el que lo hacía, como le hubiese encantado eso joder._

_Mientras seguía jodiendo su entrada con un digito, algo que le hacía sentir un poco incómodo, sintió que ya estaba a punto de venir, cuando ya estaba en el clímax, alcanzo a tocar su próstata, no se fijó tanto en su incomodidad, sino en tratar de tocar ese puñado de nervios que le hacían sentir bien y cuando estaba a punto de soltarlo todo, se fijó en algo, un muy pequeño detalle._

_Sajin._

_Oh si, Sajin._

_Sajin estaba a su puerta, aun en su forma humana, viendo cómo se masturbaba en toda su gloria._

_Si, ese mismo Sajin en el que estaba pensando mientras se masturbaba._

_Pobre Alejandro._

_-Em, um, mmm…-que situación tan incómoda para los dos- Toque la puerta varias veces, y como no… contestaste pues… eso, perdona, ya me voy- Al parecer Sajin acababa de entrenar ya que se veía el sudor que desprendía su cuerpo y el hecho había retirado la parte de arriba de su hakama lo cual dejaba al descubierto aquel sensual cuerpo que tenía._

_Alejandro no sabía qué hacer, aún no había terminado y sus bolas estaban hinchadas, ay, pobre Alejandro, lo único que podía hacer fue lo primero que vino a su mente, lo que le decían sus instintos._

_Utilizó su “luz” para quedar enfrente de Sajin, no iba a dejar que aquel atractivo hombre lobo lo dejará así._

_-¡Follame!-Dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo llevaba a la cama mientras lo tumbaba- Tu, no me vas a dejar a mí, Tinshiao Tzotz, así- Oh sí, no faltaba que nombrara su título de Tinshiao para enfatizar la responsabilidad del Capitán Shinigami para con él._

_-Pero, Ale…-Alejandro le calló con un beso, no tenía ganas de escuchar cosa alguna, sino de “hacer” cosa alguna, quería que le follara bien, ya estaba cansado de no dar el siguiente paso y ser virgen a su tan “avanzada” edad, solo quería saber cómo era aquella sensación carnal. No es como si se amaran, o el mayor lo amara, pero es que la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro._

_-Su majestad imperial para ti, ahora calla y Follame el culo con tu boca –aprovechando que estaba encima de este se puso en una pose de 69, en esos momentos no importaba nada más que sus instintos y eso era lo que le decían que hiciera-y te juro que si no lo haces bien te voy a matar y voy a conseguir lo que quiero de tu gélido cuerpo-Eso ultimo lo dijo en serio._

_Y Sajin pues… desde el fondo de su corazón…no, ¿alma? Mejor dicho, conciencia, deseaba aquello, igual o hasta más que Alejandro por más que lo negara, por eso se limitó a escucharlo, quería percibir que es lo que deseaba el otro. Pero eso sí, le iba a dar lo suyo como debía con el emperador._

_Así fue como el mayor agarro al joven de sus considerables muslos, acercando su culo (el cual, como muy bien se había dado cuenta en ocasiones anteriores, era grande) a su cara mordiendo una de sus nalgas, exaltando al dueño de aquel culazo, no fue una mordedura que atravesara la piel, pero iba a dejar marca, después lamió donde había mordido, y así continuó, quería disfrutar de aquello mientras podía…_

_…Mientras tanto su majestad se había complicado un poco tratando de abrirse paso entre aquella ropa shinigami (la cual siempre le pareció rara), quería probar aquella polla y claro, lo consiguió, a duras penas, pero pudo, y joder, lo valió; Al parecer al shinigami también le había excitado toda aquella situación, porque estaba dura, y aprovechando esto Alejandro empezó a lamerla y a repartirle besos, no es que ya la habría sentido adentro, pero amaba a esa polla._

_Y cuando menos lo pensó, sintió como una lengua se metía en su culo,  y ahí fue cuando se sintió en el séptimo cielo_

Y así fue como estos dos terminaron así…

**-Actualmente…-**

-¡Mhg! ¡Ah! Ugh… ¡mmm! ¡Dale! Ahí, Oh… Sajin, no sabía que tenías esas habilidades con tu lengua –Decía el actual emperador de los boox tzotz mientras se encontraba encima del capitán del séptimo escuadrón del Gotei 13, haciendo un desvergonzado 69, en la cama Imperial del templo sagrado de los boox (algo que muy pocos tenían el privilegio), en el  cual, el moreno lameteaba el miembro del mayor mientras este le preparaba el culo con su lengua para lo que se iba a venir encima (literalmente)…

Entonces el joven hizo algo inesperado…Separo su culo de la boca del mayor en un movimiento para que este quedara posicionado en el regazo de este, en una posición de vaquero invertido, la única diferencia es que tenía a las dos pollas frotándose, tenía miedo de montarlo, sentía que estaba listo, pero estaba nervioso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda Ale?- Preguntó Sajin, podía notar el nerviosismo de su pareja, aunque estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que se sintiera mejor.

-No, espera, ah…-respiro hondo, y posicionó su entrada con la polla del shinigami, y la empezó a introducir lentamente-mmm… ugh…-cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía como aquel pedazo de carne se abría paso en sus entrañas, era una sensación… algo incomoda.

-Grrr….-Sajin gruñía como la bestia que era, su lado salvaje se estaba dejando ver, a diferencia de Alejandro, le estaba gustando aquella sensación; e hizo algo… “arriesgado”, cogiendo al muchacho de las caderas y jalándolo hacia abajo, ah, que deliciosa sensación.

-¡Ah! ¡FUCK! Sé más cuidadoso ¡bestia! -El joven no pudo hacer mucho, estaba prácticamente invulnerable en aquel momento, lo peor, es que se suponía que en su posición, él iba a tener el control, pero al parecer no iba a ser el caso, ya que el rubio había empezado a embestirlo sin compasión, menos mal se había preparado previamente - ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡SAJIN! ¡MMM!

Sajin no le estaba prestando atención, no había disfrutado este tipo de sensaciones hace un buen tiempo, y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de sentirse bien, quería desestresarse de muchas cosas y este era el momento indicado.

Alejandro por su parte, no se sentía tan ¿bien? Solo sentía un vacío en  su interior y después como le llenaba aquella polla, sabía que esto iba a durar un buen tiempo hasta que el mayor se corriera, pero, con su juego previo no iba a durar mucho cuando dejara de sentir aquella incomodidad.

Y así fue como Sajin cambio de posición, sin salir de Alejandro, dejándolo en sus cuatro extremidades (si, en cuatro), después se puso algo más… duro con las embestidas, la incomodidad se convirtió en un poco de dolor para Alejandro, pero en una de esas embestidas Sajin le dio en su próstata, y joda ¡se sintió muy bien! (incomodo, y algo doloroso, pero bien)

-¡Mmgh! ¡Umf! ¡Ahí! Se sintió tan rico, ¡Ah! ¡Dame más!- Al parecer le terminó gustando la sensación a Alejandro, y no faltaba mucho para que se corriera, solo un poco más…

Y las embestidas continuaron, cada vez, rozando más y más con aquella glándula en su recto hasta que…-¡AH! ¡SI! ¡MMM, SAJIN! ¡ME CORRO! –Y soltó todo aquel líquido espeso y blanquecino que necesitaba liberar, se sentía tan aliviado, aunque ahora tenía otro problemilla, el mayor no se había corrió aún y le seguía dando duro y en el mismo punto que le prendía, aunque no podía más, estaba cansado-Ah, ah… basta, Sajin… no puedo más… ah…-este ya ni se encontraba en sus cuatro extremidades, estaba con el culo alzado, con la cara en la almohada sus brazos no daban para más… y… continuando con las embestidas, no pudo más y se corrió una segunda vez- ¡Aaah! ¡Sajin!-Eso le resulto algo doloroso, ya que no se había acostumbrado a venirse dos veces seguidas solo por detrás.

Entonces el mayor gruñendo se acercó al hombro de Alejandro para morderle y dejarle su marca mientras se corría adentro de este como lo habría hecho alguna bestia en la naturaleza salvaje, el joven simplemente coloco su brazo (como pudo) en la nuca de este aprovechando la posición en la que estaba, para acercarlo a su cara y darle un beso, ya no podía más y sentía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento.

-Te amo…-entonces sintió como su pareja salió de su interior, mientras salía como el semen se deslizaba entre sus muslos; solo pudo morder sus labios y gemir ante aquella sensación tan… rara. Pero no pudo más y se desplomó ahí mismo aún con el culo alzado.

Sajin volvió a sus cabales y solo pudo preocuparse por lo que le había hecho a Alejandro ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Estuvo mal? ¿Lo lastimo? ¿Lo odiara? Solo supo que Alejandro se había desmayado de tanta actividad y agresividad de su parte.

Pero se tranquilizó cuando noto la leve sonrisa en el sueño de Ale, relajo sus facciones, y decidió quedarse ahí, no lo iba a dejar solo, no después de lo que hizo, no después de esa marca que le dejó…

Así fue como se acomodó con él y los arropó antes de darle un beso en la frente mientras lo abrazaba acercándolo más a él, simplemente no se quería separar del muchacho que ahora era suyo.

-sigue así y me vas a matar shinigami…-susurró por lo bajo el boox medio consiente.

-Shh… ve a descansar, lo mereces…

-A la próxima voy a ser el activo, buenas noches…-El shinigami abrió los ojos, pero el boox le dio un beso en la mejilla para volver a achucharse en los brazos del mayor y regresar a su mundo de los sueños.

 

Oh, que terrible aquel muchacho.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto fue hecho a base de un reto propuesto por una amiga mía que queria verme escribir, y pues... aquí lo tiene.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ❤


End file.
